Reading At Night - A Ladybug Fanfic
by Aikyoneko
Summary: Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna both love to read fantasy books. One night Ruby asks Blake if they can read a book together. This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so I hope you find it enjoyable. It was kind of difficult to write a story within a story but I tried my best! This is a very fluff fanfic not smut, I was aiming for a cute moment not an erotic one.


Reading at Night - A Ladybug Fanfic

It was just another day for team RWBY. School lessons and combat training. Yang was being the normal clutz she tends to be, Weiss being her whiney self, and Ruby... well...

As the days go by I find myself growing closer to Ruby. She always asks if we can read together, but I always decline. She wouldn't care for the stuff I like to read anyway... I wanna say yes to her though. It would be a good time to bond, to become closer. That's what I would like to happen... I don't know about her... I hope she feels the same way about me...

(Blake closes her journal) *sighs and lays back in her bed*

"Yup just another day..."

"Hey Blake?" Ruby whispered quietly from her bed.

"Ya? What is it Ruby?" I replied.

"Well... Do ya think maybe we could read tonight?" Ruby asked.

I looked at her closer after she asked the question. She looked so cute and innocent. Do I have any good fantasy books? OH! I know just the one!

"Sure Ruby. I know just the book."

"Yay!" She quietly yelled as to not wake Weiss or Yang.

Ruby slowly and quietly moved from her bed to mine as I found the right book.

"Ah here it is." I said as I sat back down on my bed holding the book.

Ruby slipped onto my lap. I realize this is the most comfortable position we could be in but it still felt... awkward... but in a good way.

"Okay Ruby the name of this book is The Dragon's Bane. It's about a girl who's family history is full of dragonslayers. But it's always the same dragon that just comes back to life. Along her journey she finds a sword that has the power to kill any one thing for good and she meets this other girl who helps her as well."

"Do the two girls end up falling in love?" Ruby asks looking up at my face from my lap.

I can't help but blush.

"I guess we'll have to find out now won't we?"

She nods her cute little head and leans back into my chest. I feel a nice sweet warmth shoot up my body as she rests against my breasts. I want to admire this feeling more but we should begin reading before Ruby starts to feel awkward.

I begin to read...

"In the land of Capidrigon, there lives a family. But not a normal family, oh no. This family is a long line of dragonslayers. The only twist is the family kills the same dragon every century. This means that every century a new heir to the family's armor is chosen. Elizabeth is this century's heiress. She has amazing combat prowess, is intelligent, and has always dreamed for this day. She knows that she won't end the dragon's life forever, but it is still an honor to serve her family, and the world."

"So this Elizabeth is kinda like Weiss?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"In the fact that they're both heiresses." I replied.

"Well the story definitely sounds sound enough." Ruby stated, smiling.

"I'm glad you think so. If you want when the actual dialogue starts we could both read."

"That sounds fun!" She yelled quietly. "Can I be the girl who helps Elizabeth?" She asked me.

I begin to blush.

"So I'll be Elizabeth. You realize what happens between the two right?"

She nods.

"Okay just making sure you're ok with it."

She gives another short nod and we begin reading again...

"Goodbye Mother and Father! I will return, the dragon that plagues this world vanquished!" Elizabeth heads out and starts her journey. Wearing her family's armor and wielding her sword and shield she makes her way to the dragon's resting point, high atop the mountain of Koldinbyr. She stops at a town along the way named Pidmont. While there she stays at a local inn for the night. Elizabeth meets a fellow adventurer named Miranda.

"Oh oh! This is where I come in!" Ruby shouts excitedly.

"Shhh Ruby quiet down." I tell her giggling slightly at her excitement.

"Oh ya right. Sorry!" She replies and laughs quietly.

"Okay get ready for the dialogue." I tell her.

She nods and we begin again.

"Hello fellow maiden, clad in shining armor!" Elizabeth hears from next to her.

"Ah hello there miss. What brings you to this town, if I may ask?" Elizabeth asks the mysterious woman.

"Ah for you see I am an adventurer! I have braved many caverns and dungeons. I was looking to find more information for future endeavors!" The woman tells Elizabeth.

"I see a fellow warrior! May I ask thine name?"

"My name is Miranda. May I ask you of yours?"

"I am Elizabeth. I hail from the Veltrom family."

"Aha! I see so you are the next heir, or heiress in your case, to defeat the dreadful dragon Regnaom!" Miranda shouts gleefully.

"Yes that is true." Elizabeth replies

"Spectaculous! If it is much trouble Miss Elizabeth may I join you on your journey? I haven't a quest to go on of my own, and it would be an honor to help fight off Regnaom with the next heiress to the Veltrom family." Miranda asks excitedly.

"I don't see a problem with it. Also there's no need for formalities we're sisters in battle now." Elizabeth tells Miranda.

"Thank you Mi- I mean... Thank you Elizabeth, shall we set out in the morning?"

"Yes we shall after a fine meal and a good night's sleep." Elizabeth says to Miranda.

The two eat and rest up and head out in the morning.

"Wow that was a nice chance meeting!" Ruby exclaims quietly.

"I agree." I blush. "You did very well with the dialogue Ruby. Your voice fits the character pretty well."

"Thanks Blake. I think your voice fits yours pretty well too." Ruby says to me.

I see a slight blush on her face and I begin to think of the later scenes, especially the... Get a hold of yourself Blake! It's not like the scene is gonna play out before your eyes! Oh how I wish it could... Ruby's sweet and innocent face is just looking at me... I hope she doesn't-

"Hey Blake are you feeling alright?"

Oh no I knew it was written all over my face! What do I say? What do I do?

"Y-yeah of course I am!" I say quietly.

Oh man now she's concerned about me! I can't let up now!

"Let's continue shall we?"

"Okay as long as you're feeling alright. If you want we can continue tomorrow Blake." Ruby states.

She's concerned and wants me to rest. But I'm totally fine! I think...

"No it's alright I'm fine Ruby."

Phew finally calming down...

"Okay then." says Ruby.

Elizabeth and Miranda set off the next morning. They happen upon a lakeside with a rock that has some mysterious writing on it.

"If thine wills it, it shall be done. The blade shall vanquish any one thing for all of eternity. After the deed is done, the blade shall become a normal weapon, as normal as the blade any warrior can wield." Elizabeth reads off of the rock.

"Oooooo that's mysterious." says Miranda.

"Indeed. I wonder where this blade lies." says Elizabeth, pondering.

"If you could attain such a blade, then your family wouldn't have to kill Regnaom every century!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Yes, I was thinking the same." Elizabeth says towards Miranda.

"Come Miranda, let us set up camp here for the night."

"You got it!" exclaims Miranda, as she begins setting up the camp.

As night arrives, they sit comfortably around the campfire.

"I've enjoyed traveling with you these last few days Elizabeth." said Miranda, blushing slightly.

"The feeling is mutual Miranda. Unfortunately because of my family have not many friends."

"Oh... So besides family friends you have none?"

"Yes... Well besides you now..."

"Really? You think of me as a friend?"

"But of course. Would you not say the same of me?"

"Oh I do. Would that also mean you have never been with anyone..." Miranda begins to look flustered.

"In a romantic sense?" Elizabeth asks.

"Y-yes"

"No I have not... As I said I never really had friends around me let alone anyone who cared for me enough to love me so." Elizabeth replied slightly saddened by her words.

"Oh... I see well maybe when this deed is done..." Miranda begins to slow her speech.

"Miranda?"

"Would you take me as your wife?" Miranda finally let's out the question, her face had gone full red.

Shocked, Elizabeth blushed deeply.

"Why if you would like that... I-I think it would be a grand idea. Oh my this is so sudden. I'm not to great at this romantic stuff..." says Elizabeth, blushing.

Miranda moves in closer. As she does the tension between the two increases. Closer, closer, and closer...

As I read those lines, Ruby acted it out. She turned herself around to face me. And she inched closer, closer and closer. Our eyes meet.

"Blake I want to tell you something..." Ruby says to me, our eyes still meeting.

My heart is racing, she can probably see the blush on my face.

"Blake..."

"Y-yes Ruby?"

"I l-like you... Like really, really like you!" She says as loud as she can without waking the others.

My heart is beating faster and faster. I'm so overjoyed. So happy.

"Ruby..."

"Oh no! I screwed up didn't I? You don't feel the same!" Ruby says worriedly.

"No no no! Ruby wait a second." I grabbed her by her shoulders. "I do feel the same way about you.

"You do?" She asks me in the most adorable way possible.

"Yes, I do. Now come on let's act out this next part."

She nods, blushing. I'm probably blushing even more than her at this point.

The closer Miranda got to Elizabeth, the more they realized how right this was. Their eyes were now meeting and they were as close as they could get without having their faces touch. (As I read the lines out Ruby did exactly this. I could feel the tension between us.) In the next instant they kissed.

Ruby and I kissed as well. I could feel the heat flowing between our bodies. It was a short and sweet kiss, seeing as it was the first time for both of us. After the kiss was over, Ruby lay back on my bed. We were both smiling at each other.

"Do you wanna finish the book tomorrow?" I asked her, still blushing from the fireworks that just took place, feeling satisfied with the moment that just happened.

"Yeah, we should probably get to bed." Ruby said, also blushing.

"Yeah..." I replied.

I noticed she was staying there, on my bed.

"O-oh d-did you mean?" My face went full red.

Ruby realized why I asked the question and her face went full red herself.

"Well I didn't mean it like that exactly, but if you want to I don't mind, I was just resting and-" She was speaking so fast, I almost didn't cut her off.

"Ruby... It's fine. It just seemed awkward to me was all." I began to blush even before my next statement made its way out of my mouth.

"It doesn't have to be sexual, you can s-sleep with me if you want." I'm kinda glad she didn't intend for it to be sexual at first, that might be moving a bit fast.

"O-okay... Thank you Blake." Ruby said to me as I put the book away.

As we both lay there, in my bed, I pulled the covers over us. We look at each other, both of us blushing.

"Good night Blake." Ruby says softly.

"Good night Ruby." I tell her.

I give her a quick kiss on the nose, she smiles at me, and we fall asleep.


End file.
